Episode 1999 (7th September 2000)
Plot The residents pull together to convene a celebration for Ethel's 85th birthday. Dot is erratic to make everything perfect for her. Ethel is becoming increasingly weaker when Dot catches her unable to keep hold of a tin. Preparations are under swing at The Vic for Ethel's birthday party. Ian is the host and is worked under his feet. Janine has gotten carried away with 'sampling' the alcohol. Barry makes an awkward joke about Pat in a bikini in front of Frank leaving him flatteringly uncomfortable. Ethel is all glammed up for her party and is getting checked over by the nurse, Anita. Ethel mentions about the party being hosted for her, and Dot is quick to interrupt the conversation telling the nurse it's a quiet celebration. Laura questions Ian on why a replacement nanny has turned up at the house. She's secretly pleased when he tells her he's given her the night off and wishes for her to join him at the party. Upon leaving the house, Ethel's entrance is put on hold when one of the wheels on her chair become loose. She's adamant that she's able to walk, but everyone is reluctant to let her do so. Jamie, Winston and a few others come to the rescue when they lift the chair up into the air with her still sat, and make a march for her grand entrance. Ethel feels like the Queen of Sheba. A warm and charming crowd greets her in The Vic. Roy pops in the back to show Frank and Peggy some of the holiday photos. Frank knows what's coming after Barry's remarks, and is quick to send him away. However, he's interested to know that Pat is home alone. Dr. Legg is sent on a wild goose chase in search of Ethel around the Square. The chanting of celebrations from The Vic soon relinquish his hunt. Ethel becomes forgetful when she mistakes Pauline for Lou and believes that a carving she and William put on The Vic's wall on VE Day is still there. Dr Legg takes Dot outside for a confrontation. He believes that the party was a bad idea for someone in Ethel's condition. Dot condemns that it makes Ethel's happy, and that's all she pleases. However, Dr Legg reckons that Ethel will benefit in going to a hospice. Dot is reluctant. Pauline comes outside wanting answers after witnessing Dot in an emotional state. Dot loses her rag and tells her to mind her own business. Pauline gets the answers she was looking for from Dr Legg. Sonia is shocked to be gifted with Ethel's wedding ring by Ethel herself. Once left alone, Ethel's vision and sound become impaled as she watches on to the celebrations around her. Pauline confronts Dot; she wants to know why she never told her Ethel was dying. Pauline tries reasoning with her on what's best for her and Ethel. Dot is adamant to please her best friend's wishes. Dot takes Ethel home after her uncomfortable moment. She asks Dot to check if the carving on the wall, done by her and William, is still there. There's nothing there but red paint, but Dot doesn't fail to please her best friend and tells her it is. Laura becomes drunk at the party and is infuriated that Ian has helped him work. Once he takes her to a corner and earaches her with her alcohol intake. She makes a loud confrontation in The Vic about them sleeping together. Frank turns up at Pat's, he confesses his undying love for her and persuades her to do the same. She is hesitant to open up her feelings and claims that their night of passion in Spain was a drunken mistake before slapping him after he makes a quick remark and ordering him to leave. Dot tucks Ethel up in bed, and they reminisce. Ethel talks about the events of her family getting killed by a doodle bomb in the Second World War and how she's outlived all of her dearests. Ethel doesn't want her health to deteriorate and die slowly; she wants Dot to help her die with pills. Dot doesn't want to. However, upon realising how sad Ethel is as she counts the days to her demise, Dot agrees to help her best friend die. She spreads Ethel's pills on the bed table beside her birthday cake, and Ethel admits she's 86 not 85; Ethel tells her that Dot was the best friend she ever had and the two women enfold. Cast Regular cast *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Dot - June Brown *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Mark - Todd Carty *Jim - John Bardon *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Laura - Hannah Waterman *Jamie - Jack Ryder *Sonia - Natalie Cassidy *Billy - Perry Fenwick *Melanie - Tamzin Outhwaite *Steve - Martin Kemp *Frank - Mike Reid *Peggy - Barbara Windsor *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Roy - Tony Caunter *Janine - Charlie Brooks *Barry - Shaun Williamson *Natalie - Lucy Speed *Robbie - Dean Gaffney *Phil - Steve McFadden *Lisa - Lucy Benjamin Guest cast *Anita - Ruby Turner Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and women's lavatory *41 Albert Square - Living room and hallway *45 Albert Square - Front room, kitchen, hallway and backyard *Bridge Street Notes *This was a thirty-five-minute special episode. *This episode saw the death of Ethel Skinner and the final appearance of Gretchen Franklin in the role. *This episode featured a plain black background for the end credits rather than the regular scheme of the moving frame of the Thames. *Rather than using the shows theme tune, the end credits for this episode was allocated with a piece from the 1931 Jack Payne single "Guilty". *In dialogue, Ethel admits to Dot that she's always lied about her age, claiming she was one year younger than she is. Meaning her birth year was 1919 rather than 1920. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: The whole square turns out to celebrate Ethel's birthday, and Dot has to make an important decision. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,150,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Category:2000 episodes Category:Extended episodes